


Angel Heard on high!

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M, overcoming hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Christmas he really does, or so he says. But when he is reminded what made his family what it is, he is grateful for what they have. No matter what the world threw at them, they were here, they were happy, they were family.</p><p>Mentions of Characters in the past tense (even mention that characters are not there due to death) Past Sam and Jess relationship. Introduces a small child character named Mary who is the Daughter of Jess and Sam. Christmas Fluff. Sweet story written as a challenge. Stand alone story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Heard on high!

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone this is an un betaed story so there might be errors that make little to no sense. I am sorry about that. If you find a big one feel free to contact me about it. This is just Christmas Fluff I wrote as a challenge in less then an hour, and while I listened to Trans-Siberian Orchestra. 
> 
> This is a what if they were here idea.

Dean was lounging on the couch his head lolled back and feet up on the table in front of him, his beer resting in his slack hand. If he got any more comfortable he would be dropping the last bits of his beer on the brown couch that graced the living room he now sat in. He hated this time of year. 

“God rest ye marry gentleman!” The gruff voice sang as he moved about the living room singing to the traditional Christmas music that was now playing on the fake fireplace on the large screen television. Why his husband insisted on the whole decorate and Christmas thing was beyond him. This was a Christian tradition, one would think marrying a man when you yourself was a man and having your whole family turn on you would make this season a bit of a sore spot for Castiel. But here he was singing away as he continued to pull ornament after ornament out of the box beside him.

“Dean help please?” He asked turning to the man who was starting to drift into a nap. Blinking his eyes lazily Dean put his feet on the floor and leaned forward looking at the man in front of him, his blue eyes shining with happiness as he held up the tangle of lights. UGH! Why the lights, what made this Dean’s job to untangle these every year. 

Making a very audible groan Dean put his beer bottle on the table and pushed himself to his feet taking the tangle of lights out of Castiel’s hands before placing a quick kiss to the other man’s lips, the same one that a wife would get from her husband, one that said yes dear. Castiel smiled even brighter than his reindeer Christmas sweater. Dean smiled back as he moved to the couch to place the lights on the padded surface to start the fight with untangling them from the knot they had ended up in. 

Dean was sure that they had put these away nicely the year before but it would appear not. Grumbling all the way through the task he smiled brightly when the last bulb let go from the knot of cord and he had a straight string of lights nicely laid on the couch. Cursing softly under his breath as yet more Christmas music played he turned to tell Castiel that they were ready to be greeted by a beaming angel kissing him his thank you before he handed Dean a fresh beer and proceeded to drag the cord of lights to the tree.

Castiel was singing another Christmas tune with the television and this just made Dean smile. Maybe he didn’t hate this holiday as much as he pretended too. At one point he loved the idea of Christmas, before they were married that was. Castiel and his family always had a big event and they were all invited and would hang out, that was when Dean was just a friend and not the boyfriend. Castiel knew the moment his parents and brothers knew about Dean being more it would be the end of his relationship with his family members. So the year Dean put a ring on his finger was the hardest year of their life together. Dean’s smile fell at that thought. It was when his other half started singing about Angels singing he broke into a fit of laughter. 

“What?” Castiel asked looking behind him to his best friend, his lover, his husband who was holding his sides trying hard to stop the laughter. 

Calming down Dean smiled and nodded to the t.v. to tell Castiel to listen, soon they were both laughing at the pun that Castiel had done without realizing it. Calming from the laughing fit Dean pulled the other man close to him on the couch. “Just funny that an Angel is singing about Angels.”

“Dean…” Castiel wanted to tell him not to use that nickname but was cut off with a deep kiss that pulled the slightly smaller man into the lap of his husband who was lounging on the couch again. There kiss deepened as time moved on. Soon they were rubbing against each other and panting heavy into each other’s open mouths. 

DING DONG! The doorbell rang loud through the quiet that seemed to be around the two of them. Dean startled and cursed as Castiel looked up from the red swollen lips that he was just a moment ago been kissing. Uncomfortable as he was in his pants Castiel got up off of Dean and jogged up the stairs to the en suite bathroom the two men shared as Dean could be heard getting off of the couch as the second ding of the bell was heard. “YEAH YEAH! I am Coming!” He hollered as he readjusted his shirt and fixed his hair a touch as he walked by the mirror in the hall. 

“UNCLE DEAN HURRY UP!” He heard the small voice of Mary his niece. Smiling brightly the man waited for the next dings of the bell to be heard in rapped succession as the little girl started to push on it relentlessly “LET ME IN!!!” She called to the door as Dean opened up and smiled at her. Soon he was tackled to the floor by the small five year old spit fire. Dean and Mary were both laughing as they hugged tight. 

Sam’s own laughter could be heard as well as he came in from the cold weather and closed the door. This was the family tradition now, Sam would bring Mary over and they would spend the Christmas Holidays with Castiel and Dean. Their own small family event. 

“Where is Unca Angel?” Mary asked looking around the living room at the tree that only had the lights on it waiting for the little girl to start the decorating. 

“Yeah where is Castiel? Did you two fight again?” Sam asked taking his and Mary’s coats and hanging them up on the hooks. Dean wiggled his eye brows at his brother smirking his paten I was just laid smirk. Sam gave the Bitch face of all Bitch faces! “Ewww Dean!” He muttered as he took up the bag of presents he had put down and moved to the kitchen. 

“UNCA ANGEL I AM HERE!” Mary called as she continued to look around for Castiel. Moving around the living room and pouting as she found Dean leaning against the stairs banister waiting for his niece. He had heard Castiel laugh a moment ago at the nick name. 

“I heard a laugh from upstairs Munchkin!” Dean smiled as the little girl ran past him up the stairs as fast as her short legs would take her. The small patter of socked feet down the hall as she opened door after door. Dean was able to follow her progression from the sounds he heard. First was the spare room that was done up for her many years ago. Then the guest bathroom it sounded empty when she opened the door and called for her ‘Unca?’ Moving on she heard the room that his brother would be in. It was Castiel’s office and he could hear the bubbling pool of water in the small fish tank that held a set of goldfish and two turtles in it.

“Hi Mario, How you doing Luigi?” Mary asked the two turtles as she walked out of the room and closed the door with a bang. Soon she must have been at there room. “UNCA!” She laughed. Dean knew that Castiel just met her at the door and scooped her up. He loved holding his niece, could never get enough of the snuggles and cuddles. In fact it was a common issue that Dean and Castiel had. They both wanted kids, but being a gay couple was hard as it was, to adopt kids, even harder. Laughing Mary ordered Castiel to put her down but he just said no as he kissed her cheek again and carried her down the stairs. 

Dean was smiling like a fool and if he looked down the hall so was his brother who was now making hot chocolate in the kitchen. Mary waved at the picture of her mother as she passed one of the many family photos on the wall. It broke Dean’s heart every time she did that, but at least she knew what her mother looked like even if the child never knew her mother physically. Jess was an amazing woman. She was smart, beautiful, and was a goddess in Dean and Sam’s eyes. 

Not wanting to bring the mood down they all joined Sam in the kitchen when he had called out who wanted Hot Coca to a very excited Mary screaming “ME ME!” Laughing the two men carried there niece and god daughter to the kitchen to join the brother. 

“This is such a bad movie title!” Dean spoke as Castiel sat Mary at the table and handed her a cup of coca in her favourite ‘I Wuv Hugs!’ Bear mug. It was her Uncle Dean’s so it made it super special. Sam was laughing at the reference to an old 80’s movie.

“It was a bad movie too!” Sam spoke as he looked to his brother who laughed as well. Castiel looked lost at the reference but took the mug that was handed to him without enquiring more about it.

Soon Mary was done her Coca and running to the living room. She knew the routine it was time to deck the tree in shinny bobbles and best of all CANDY CANES! “Wait for us Munch Butt!” Dean called after his niece who was already pulling out the plastic ornaments that Castiel had put in a box just for her on the floor, the more breakable ones would be hung by himself and Sam. 

Dean had grabbed another beer from the fridge as he sat on the couch and watched his family. This was the best part right here. Maybe he really didn’t hate this time of year. They might have been through hell and back, but here they were happy, healthy and together. Dean smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of his family before setting it as his background. 

How he loved what was his!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, if you liked it please Kudo it! I will be back to writing more of the Sun, Surf, and Sand after the new year. For now I am doing a few smaller pieces. 
> 
> I have already had one friend tell me I need to write this verse. If this bunny needs to go from fluffy bunny to something more please Kudo or post a comment.


End file.
